Sean Cassidy (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Sonique (daughter) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Irish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom Fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfDeath = Quebec, Canada | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Astonishing X-Men #1 | Death = Amazing X-Men #4 | HistoryText = Banshee was a member of the X-Men. He had retired, but Magneto convinced him to join the fight against Apocalypse once more. He was gathered with other X-Men by Magneto after the discovery of Bishop, a time displaced mutant who had visions of another, better reality. Banshee was reluctant to believe in Bishop's talk of a better reality, had Charles Xavier lived. He was part of a team of X-Men sent to help with the Sentinel evacuation of the remaining humans, gathered in Maine, trying to escape Apocalypse's America. They had reprogram the Sentinels with a virus that would make the Sentinels see them as friends. However this would backfire when the Brotherhood of Chaos arrived and reprogramed the virus so that the Sentinels saw the X-Men as hostiles again. Battling the Brotherhood, some of the Madri escaped and Quicksilver sent Banshee after them. He found them at their ship, slaughtered by their field leader the Horseman known as Abyss. Abyss showed Banshee that he had kidnapped a human child and told Banshee to send Quicksilver if they wanted to save the kid. While Quicksilver responded to the summons, Banshee helped the others complete the evacuation. Returning to the X-Men's headquarters at the ruins of Xavier's estate, Banshee and the others learned that Magneto and Bishop had been captured by Apocalypse. Banshee joined most of the X-Men to Quebec to free Bishop first, as he was necessary to Magneto's plans. There, Banshee clashed with Abyss and the Madri once more. In order to stop Abyss, Banshee sacrificed his life by flying into the pocket dimension within the Horseman, unleashing the full force of his sonic scream and causing a massive explosion within, killing them both. | Powers = Banshee is an Alpha ClassAs he was among the mutants to be resurrected in the Alpha Lab: mutant, granting him with the following powers: Banshee's superhumanly powerful lungs, throat, and vocal cords could produce a sonic scream for various effects, in concert with limited, reflexive psionic powers which directed his sonic vibrations. He could hover or fly at the speed of sound, and could carry at least one passenger. He could overwhelm listeners with deafening noise, stun them with tight-focus low-frequency sonic blasts (effective even against shielded ears by penetrating the skull via bone conduction), plunge them into a hypnotic trance, disorient them, nauseate them, or simply render them unconscious. Using sonic waves, he could rapidly vibrate himself or other masses at will. He could generate sonic blasts which struck with tremendous concussive force, liquefying or outright disintegrating targets at his highest levels of power. By radiating sound waves outward and reading the feedback, he could locate and analyze unseen objects in a sonar-like fashion. By modulating his scream's harmonics, he could confuse most scanning equipment. He could instinctively analyze, replicate, and block sonic waves or vibrations from other sources. Banshee generated a psionic field which protected him from the detrimental effects of his sonic vibrations, though his sonic powers could still injure him when pushed beyond safe limits. His physiology seemed fully vulnerable to conventional injury when his sonic powers were not engaged. Banshee had selective hearing, enabling him to focus upon, enhance, or totally block out any given sound in his environment; this shielded him from the deafening sound of his own screams and made him a superhumanly acute eavesdropper in surveillance situations. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Force Field Category:Radar Sense Category:Hyperacusia Category:Suicide Category:Cassidy Family Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants